Tiempo de Amar
by Nimue-Tarrazo
Summary: Se acabo el caos... ahora solo existe el Tiempo de Amar... Isabel y Arkarian...


_Isabel y Arkarian pertenecen a Marianne Curley, así como el resto de Guardianes del Tiempo. Mío y propio es solo este tiempo de amar._

**TIEMPO DE AMAR**

Isabel estaba sentada a la orilla de lago, viendo el agua caer por la pequeña cascada. Se sentía cansada, distinta… después de miles de años de guerra, caos… todo había terminado y Verdemar era libre.

Se puso a pensar en sus amigos. Su primer pensamiento fue para Ethan. El chico, tras la muerte de Rochelle, se había marchado de Angel Falls, huyendo de los recuerdos. Shaun y Jimmy eran ahora socios de una empresa de antigüedades, y felices con sus mujeres. Dillon también se había marchado, y Matt y Neira ejercían de inmortales supremos en Atenas. Luego empezó a pensar en Arkarian. Su dulce Arkarian, con sus azules cabellos y su mirada violeta.

La chica se dejó caer en la hierba. Cerró sus ojos y sintió la suave fresca brisa sobre ella. Oía el silencio de la naturaleza, con el murmullo del agua y los sonidos de los animales.

De repente, algo empezó a caer sobre ella. Era algo ligero, suave, con un aroma delicioso… abrió sus ojos. Una lluvia de pétalos de rosas caía sobre ella proveniente de algún lugar del cielo. Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios, y no podía borrarla. Se incorporó y dirigió una mirada a todo su alrededor. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Tras ella, de cuclillas, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y mirándola divertido, estaba Arkarian.

Decidió sorprenderle. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se levantó y se lanzó sobre él. Consiguió el efecto esperado. El chico cayó de espaldas y ella sobre él. Seguía lloviendo pétalos sobre ambos. Sus miradas se conectaron. Poco a poco eliminaron la distancia entre sus rostros y juntaron sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso.

Aquel beso aumentó en cuanto a la pasión. Ambos liberaron todos sus sentimientos en aquel torrente de amor. Ella abrió sus labios y lamió con su lengua los labios del chico. Él aceptó la invitación y abrió la boca para recibir esa juguetona lengua. Los dos exploraron sus bocas y compartieron sus sabores.

Faltos de aire, tuvieron que separarse, pero no dejaron de mirarse. Junto a ellos, una mullida alfombra de pétalos.

- ¿No podría dejar de llover? – preguntó ella.

Él se rió. La lluvia rosa paró.

- ¿Contenta?

- Enamorada.

Él la volvió a besar. Rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, la hizo girar. Ella quedo abajo sobre el tapiz de rosas y él sobre ella.

Aprovechando que ya tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, las metió por debajo de la camiseta. Acarició la suave piel, mientras ella empezaba a sentir un agradable cosquilleo. Ella le besó y a la vez, desabotonó la camisa d e él, posando sus manos en su formado y moldeado tórax. Él pasó sus manos a la parte delantera de la chica, y le sacó la camiseta por arriba. Le desabrochó el sujetador, dejando a la vista los perfectos pechos de ella. Los tomó entre sus manos, mientras la volvía a besar. Luego pasó a su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo.

Isabel soltó una pequeña risita de placer. Sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda y el pecho de Arkarian. El chico pasó al cuello. Notó que ella disfrutaba de esa sensación, y no tardo en deslizar su lengua hacia los pechos de su amada.

Metió el pezón en su boca, y jugueteó con su lengua. La primera de las recompensas llegó al oír los suaves gemidos que salieron de la boca de Isabel, llenos de placer. Arkarian jugueteó con ellos y succionó. Su lengua y sus dedos proporcionaron un placer irresistible para ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el chico se incorporó frente a ella con una pícara sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Él puso sus manos en el cierre del pantalón, y lo abrió, empezando a deslizarlo hasta quitárselo. Luego se acercó a su rostro.

- Te amo Isabel.

La besó, mientras sus manos se deslizaron entre los muslos de la chica. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con la lengua, hasta llegar al final de su barriga. Suavemente, con sus dientes, retiro las braguitas, mostrando su rizado vello oscuro. Su lengua empezó a acariciar su húmedo sexo, mientras ella revolvía su cabello azul a la vez que gemía de placer.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, ella se incorporó para besarle con urgencia. Sus lenguas se juntaron y jugaron entre ellas. Con un descuido, ella le giró. Ahora era Arkarian quien estaba abajo e Isabel arriba.

- Te amo Arkarian.

Ella le besó nuevamente, mientras sus manos empezaron a desabrochar los pantalones que aún llevaba el chico. Luego retiro los bóxeres, mostrando la erecta virilidad del muchacho. Con un dedo la rodeo, y luego la frotó con la mano. El chico dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Isabel se agachó, y tomó la virilidad de Arkarian entre sus labios. Su lengua recorrió la toda, succionando y provocando que ahora fuera él quien gemía de placer intensamente.

El chico ya no pudo resistir mucho más, y la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a ir hasta su boca, para besarla. Ambos estaban desnudos, y más que a punto. Arkarian, con sumo cuidado, tomó a Isabel y la giró para que ella quedase abajo.

Las palabras sobraban ya. Sus ojos eran quienes hablaban. Ella se perdía en un mar violeta, mientras que él admiraba un precioso castaño.

Se colocó sobre ella, y empezó a penetrarla. Isabel notó un pequeño dolor, cuando él chocó con la barrera del himen de ella. Arkarian, siguió penetrando, besando los labios, un poco apretados por el dolor, de la chica. Ella seguía notando dolor, pero más tarde, una oleada de placer la invadió. Él estaba dentro, y su placer también fue mayor.

Se retiró y volvió a embestir. Empezó así un rítmico movimiento, acompañado de los gritos y gemidos de placer de ambos. A cada embestida de él, aumentaba el placer en ambos.

El clímax les llegó a la vez. Los dos disfrutaron de ese momento. Y luego, tal como había llegado, desapareció. Ambos quedaron exhaustos. Él se dejó caer sobre ella, sin salir, y ella agradeció ese peso. Permanecieron en silencio, oyendo toda la naturaleza de su alrededor.

Él se retiro al cabo de unos momentos, y se dejó caer a su lado. Ella, entonces, puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Arkarian la rodeó con sus brazos. Más silencio.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido jamás – dijo ella.

- Me alegro que así sea – le respondió él – tu también eres única para mí, he tenido que esperarte más de seis siglos.

Ella se rió, y los dos se abrazaron más fuerte.

- Gracias – susurró ella, momentos más tarde.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él, algo desconcertado.

Ella se incorporó, para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- Por hoy… por este momento… por hacer de él un momento mágico, único, especial…

- Es tiempo de amar – le respondió él simplemente.

Arkarian besó a Isabel, dándole gracias al tiempo por haberle permitido tenerla junto a él.

_Espero que os haya gustado. Es mi pareja favorita de Guardianes del Tiempo desde siempre. Cuando leí Los Elegidos, ya supe que algo debía haber entre ellos, y me cercioré cuando ella estuvo en la Reino Medio, así que… son almas gemelas… que mejor que su primera vez._

_Besos! _


End file.
